The present invention relates to an air filter assembly of the multiple Vee-panel type. In such filter assemblies a plurality of pairs of relatively flat filter panels are angularly mounted in a support frame so as to define a corresponding plurality of adjacent Vees. The apexes of the formed Vees are disposed adjacent the air outlet end of the filter assembly and the open ends of the Vees define air inlets. Typically, a plurality of such filter assemblies are replaceably mounted in adjacent juxtaposition in a large master holding frame secured to a large air duct. In recent years, this multiple Vee-panel type air filter has become widely used in a wide variety of different applications due to the ability of the Vee-panel configuration to accommodate efficiently large volumes of different types of filter media with a minimum pressure drop across the filter assembly.
The individual filter panels in a multiple Vee-panel filter assembly are generally permanently mounted in the support frame due to the difficulty of obtaining an airtight seal between replaceable panels and the supporting frames at the rear end of the assembly. As a result, when the individual filter panels need replacement, it is necessary to remove and replace the entire filter assembly. This is not only costly, but replacement of the entire assembly also creates both handling and disposal problems due to the bulk of the support frame and the fact that many installations employ several such filter assemblies in the master holding frame. With the diminishing availability of landfill disposal sites, the problem of filter disposal will become increasingly acute.
In view of the above, it would therefore be desirable to develop a multi Vee-panel type air filter assembly which allows of individual panel replacement and thereby obviates the need to dispose of the panel support frame whenever the filter panels require replacement. To achieve widespread acceptance, such an assembly must be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, allow for easy replacement of the filter panels, and provide an airtight seal between the frame and the panels to prevent leakage. Such an assembly also should be capable of being manufactured in various sizes for different applications and for use with different types of filter media. The present invention provides such a filter assembly.